Blinded
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: "I love you Arthur. I won't ever stop loving you." He whispered, trying to control the trembling in his voice. "I don't care if you can't see anymore, it doesn't change anything. You'll still always be mine." UsUk
1. Chapter 1

It had only just turned afternoon, yet already the sun was beginning to go down. It was a shame that the winter days were always so short. Alfred F. Jones had just finished lighting the fireplace, and was now in the kitchen preparing two different drinks. One mug was filled with hazelnut coffee, and the other mug was filled with earl grey tea. He loaded both drinks onto a tray and picked it up, heading carefully up the stairs.

The bedroom was dark and cold. The curtains were shut tightly, blocking out the wintery wonderland view on the outside. Alfred hesitated for a moment before flicking on the lights. As usual the room looked the same, nothing untouched. It would have seemed completely uninhabited save for a lump bundled in blankets in the middle of the bed. Alfred walked towards the bed, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"...Arthur? Are you awake?" He asked gently, peering down into the figure wrapped in the blankets. There was no reply, but that did not phase the American. He saw his lover's beautiful green eyes open, and smiled a little. "It's awfully cold in here Artie. I made a nice fire in the living room, how about we move you out there? I brought you some tea."

Once again, his beloved did not say anything. In fact, be was basically emotionless and unresponsive to Alfred's suggestion. Alfred didn't pay it any mind though, and walked briskly over towards the dresser.

"I'm sure a change of clothes would be nice. After all, you've been in those pj's all weekend." He said, pulling out a fresh pair of warm sweat pants and a blue sweater. Once he returned to the bed, he gingerly pulled the blankets aside, and grasped onto Arthur's upper arms, helping him into a sitting position.

Arthur's limp form would have slumped forward if it hadn't been for Alfred keeping him upright. It was a little difficult taking off the Englishman's shirt, but he managed it. Without a shirt on, Alfred could really observe how skinny his lover had gotten. He frowned upon being able to make out a faint trace of Arthur's ribs.

"We really need to fatten you up, huh?" He said with an almost desperate chuckle, poking the Brit lightly on his tummy. Arthur flinched a little, but it made Alfred glad that he'd gotten a reaction. Well, Arthur had always been ticklish. Once he saw Arthur shiver a little, he was quick to get him into the sweater and warm sweat pants.

"There, good as new," Alfred complemented, appraising the new clothes. "Ready to go to the living room?"

With that, Alfred then carefully scooped Arthur up into a secure bridal style hold. Finally he got a true reaction; Arthur gasped and clutched his partner tightly. "Shh, I've got you," Alfred murmured reassuringly. They made it downstairs in a short amount of time, and he set Arthur down on the couch directly in front of the warm fire.

"Wait one sec, okay?" He said, before running back into the bedroom to retrieve the drinks, which were still warm. He also grabbed the afghan quilt that was on the end of the bed, and then ran back downstairs.

"Here we go, your favorite tea," He said brightly, taking Arthur's hands and placing the cup in between them. Once he was sure that Arthur would not drop it, he let go and spread the quilt over both of them.

The silence was a little uncomfortable, but things had been like this for the past three weeks, so Alfred supposed that he needed to get over it. He sipped at his own delicious coffee and sighed, glancing over at the other form next to him. Arthur had not taken a sip of his tea yet, but at least he still held the cup. Alfred slowly shifted his gaze upward, looking straight into his lover's eyes.

Oh what beautiful eyes they were. Such a luscious and lively green, a green that had been so full of life prior to what they were now. Presently his eyes were still beautiful, but they lacked something of utter importance; life. Now Arthur's eyes were dull and lifeless, though Alfred could understand why. He sighed and took one of Arthur's hands into his own.

"I love you Arthur. I won't ever stop loving you." He whispered, trying to control the trembling in his voice. "I don't care if you can't see anymore, it doesn't change anything. You'll still always be mine."

Suddenly, it was as if Alfred had broken a barrier. Arthur inhaled sharply, and his hands clutched onto the hem of Alfred's shirt tightly. He stared at Alfred as his unseeing eyes welled up with tears.

"A-Al...Alfred," He said hoarsely, the tears now flooding down his cheeks. Alfred felt several emotions at once. This was the first time his beloved had spoken since _that_ day three weeks ago. Finally he was getting through.

"I'm here babe, I'm here." He reassured Arthur, crushing the smaller man to his chest. Arthur now sobbed openly into his chest.

"D-Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" He cried.

"I wont. Not ever!" Alfred assured him, feeling his own eyes begin to tear up.

That night, they both sobbed openly into each others arms.

**Not sure if this if going to be a oneshot or not, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HA! I bet you thought I'd never update this. Well you were wrong!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Alfred had just finished getting dressed. His hair was still damp from an earlier shower, but he had managed to comb it neatly, except for his cowlick of course, which could never be tamed. He had just finished putting his dirty clothes in the hamper when the doorbell rang, causing him to grin. Upon opening the front door, he was greeted by someone who looked quite similar to him, save for a different eye color shade and slightly different hair.

"Mattie! You don't always have to ring the doorbell you know," He greeted, wrapping his arms around his brother. "How are you dude?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Matthew asked once they had drew apart, eyes looking over his twin in concern. "...And Arthur. How's Arthur doing?"

"I'm good. Well, it can be a little hard to keep up the spirit around the place, but I'm trying. Arthur's um...adjusting. Slowly. I think it's going to take a while." Alfred answered, trying to chuckle but failing. He instead lowered his gaze from his brother's inquisitive eyes, absentmindedly playing with a loose button on his shirt.

"That's only to be expected. I mean, it's been less than a month. Is he at least moving around the house?" Matthew wondered.

"Er, kind of. He at least knows how to find the bathroom by himself now. Usually he just sits down in the living room, or naps in the bedroom. I try to get him outside but he refuses. I'm not too sure it's that healthy. The doc says to try and get him to though." Alfred explained.

"Well, maybe I can get him to go outside today." Matthew decided.

The reason Matthew was coming over today was to stay with Arthur. Alfred needed to start going back to work, but there was no way he was leaving Arthur all alone at the house. It was now arranged that Matthew would start coming over Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's since on those nights he went to work at four pm, which was when Alfred came home from his own job. Alfred himself had Tuesdays and weekends off, and on Thursday Francis Bonnefoy, a friend of theirs, would come over.

Everone had been really supportive since...the accident. So many people had made dinners and baked goods. They'd all wanted to come visit, but Arthur was in no mental condition for company.

"Yeah, maybe you can," Alfred agreed, a small smile forming on his face. If anyone was good at cheering up, it was Mattie. "Well, I should get going. Just..make sure he's okay."

"I will," Matthew told him softly, laying a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Have fun at work Alfred."

Alfred left the house, unlocking his jeep and getting in. Before starting the car, he closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his head to fall and hit the dashboard. All of this shit that had happened...it just wasn't fair. What had Arthur done to deserve this? His thoughts began to drift back to that devastating day...

* * *

_It was a beautiful Tuesday evening. The sun was beginning to set, casting rays of gold over the snowy yard. Alfred had a full view of it from the kitchen as he worked diligently on dicing up a tomato, the radio on low in the background. Arthur would be home soon, and he wanted to surprise him with an amazing homemade meal of chicken parmesan, with a salad and bread rolls on the side. _

_Everything had been so busy lately. Because of their crazy work schedule, he and Arthur hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with each other. Arthur worked as an editor/publicist for the newspaper, while he himself worked as manager at a store that sold furniture. Not majorly exciting, but he was paid good. _

_Alfred really wanted this night to be nice. He wanted to suggest to Arthur that they should both get some time off of work and take a vacation somewhere...maybe up to Mount. Grayhide for a week or something and rent out a cabin. There were great skiing hills there. Just as one of his favorite songs came on, the phone started ringing. Go figure..._

"_Hello?" He answered cheerfully, while checking inside the oven at how the food was doing. _

"_Good evening. Are you Alfred F. Jones?" A smooth professional voice asked on the phone. Alfred hoped that it wasn't someone trying to sell him something._

"_Yup, that's me," He answered. "What can I do for 'ya?"_

"_This is Dr. Gregory calling from St. RiverGrove hospital. You are the partner of Arthur Kirkland, correct?"_

_Alfred felt his stomach drop and his hands turn cold. Oh god...something had happened. But what had happened? A million questions ran through his mind, yet he was paralyzed at the same time from speaking. Was Arthur dead? In a coma? Both? No wait, both couldn't be possible.._

"_Y-yeah," He finally said hoarsely, swallowing thickly._

"_Your husband was in a car crash. He lost on control on some black ice. Please don't panic, he's stable, but I think you should come down to the hospital for further details." The doctor told him gravely. _

_So many words and thoughts were running through his head once again. Black ice. Car crash. Hospital. Stable. No, this was not happening. Arthur was one of the best driver's around, even if he was from England and had used to drive on the other side of the road. Then again, black ice was one of the only things that nobody had control over. _

_On the way to the hospital he had to refrain from crying. 'He's alive', He kept thinking. But what were the further details? How injured was his beloved Brit? _

_Once there, a nurse brought him into a small secluded waiting area and said that the doctor would be with him in a minute. She was correct, for soon the said doctor arrived. Dr. Gregory was an older man, in his early sixties with graying hair and wide framed glasses. _

"_What happened to him? How bad is it? Please!" Alfred choked out, grasping onto the sleeve of the doctor's white lab coat. _

"_Calm down Mr Jones, there are no fatal injuries. However, I am concerned because there was some head trauma in the crash. We managed to get an x-ray, and there was some impact to the occipital lobe. I'm not quite sure how bad yet, but once he wakes up there will be further tests to run. That was really the only major injury though. He's got a few bruises and a fractured wrist, but that should heal up just fine." The doctor explained. _

"_So...what does this mean? What happens is the damage to his brain is bad?" Alfred asked._

"_I cannot be clear on any answers for now. He will be waking up shortly though." The doctor replied._

"_Can I see him?"_

…

_Arthur looked so fragile and helpless laying under those pure white sheets. In-fact, everything was so white in here that to Alfred, his sweetheart resembled an angel. That was what Arthur was to him after all. Pure, beautiful...his everything._

_A low moan interrupted his thoughts, and Alfred saw that Arthur was finally beginning to wake up. The nurse nearby noticed too, and went to get the doctor right away. _

"_Arthur? Can you hear me babe?" Alfred whispered, gently taking hold of the other's hand. Right after he said this, the doctor rushed in with the nurse once again. _

"_Al...Alfred?" Arthur whispered so quietly that it was hard to hear him. His voice was hoarse, and his eyes were squeezed shut. _

"_That's right, I'm here honey," Alfred soothed him, brushing Arthur's bangs aside and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. _

"_Mr. Kirkland, how do you feel? Can you open your eyes?" The doctor inquired._

_Arthur didn't reply for a moment, and groaned again. Then his eyes began to flicker. They only opened about halfway, and Alfred suddenly felt Arthur's grip tighten. _

"_Alfred? It's...it's dark."_

_Dr. Gregory stepped forward then, taking out his penlight and shining it into Arthur's beautiful green orbs. They didn't seem to register the light at all. _

"_Mr Kirkland, can you see anything? Any light at all?" He asked._

"_N-no I...it's dark. Alfred? Where did the lights go Alfred?" Arthur asked softly, lip beginning to tremble as his eyes stared ahead fearfully. Alfred's mouth was open and his heart raced. He looked questionably at the doctor, who cleared his throat. _

"_There's no need to panic yet. This could only be temporary. We're going to have to run some more tests." _

"_Please...I can't see. Alfred help me. HELP ME!" Arthur suddenly shrieked, breathing heavily as his eyes teared up. The American didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the slender Brit. _

"_Shh, I'm right here sweetie. Arthur I'm right here. It's okay." He tried to reassure him. _

"_I-I...it's too dark! I can't breathe...help me Alfred I'm dying!"_

"_Calm down Mr Kirkland, you're having a panic attack," The nurse said soothingly. _

"_I'm going to give him a mild sedative. Not enough to put him to sleep though," Dr. Gregory said, injecting something into Arthur's iv. While the doctors and nurses tended to Arthur, Alfred leaned back and put his face into his hands. _

_How on earth could this happen?_

* * *

**a/n: Not so good with medical facts and stuff, since I'm only fifteen! Hopefully I didn't butcher the medical facts too much. Anyway, what do you think? Should I add another chapter?**

**Reviews make me happy:p  
**


	3. Chapter 3

He would never be able to see the beautiful blue sky again. He would never get to see his beloved rose garden once it turned spring again. Worst of all, he would never be able to see people again. Alfred...he would never get to stare into his lover's amazing sparkling blue eyes, or his white toothed smile. Never again would he see Alfred's golden wheat colored hair, or his smooth tanned skin. All he would see was darkness. He was now only able to hear, forevermore only getting to hear voices that belonged to faceless people.

Currently he sat on the rocking chair located in the bedroom, a quilt wrapped securely around his shoulders. Alfred had opened the curtains of the bedroom, so he could feel a patch of sunlight hitting his face. His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It must have been Matthew. Alfred had told him of the new schedule of people that would be over whenever he had to work. After all, he was a helpless in-the way sightless person now. He needed to be watched.

"Um, Arthur? Are you in here?" Matthew's soft (almost timid) voice called. Arthur could hear the creak of the door as Matthew came inside.

It was really weird sometimes, because he could hear the smallest noises now, things that he'd never be able to pick up before he'd lost his sight. He'd read something once about how blind people's hearing was more sensitive since it was the main thing they relied on, but he never knew it was this true.

Once again he heard Matthew shuffling across the room towards him, and then there was the gentle creek of him sitting down on the corner of the bed, so that he was facing Arthur. "So...how are you?" He asked. Arthur had even heard him swallow from nervousness.

"Fine," Arthur replied, crossing his arms and looking in the direction of the window.

"That's good," Matthew said cheerfully. "It's been awhile."

Arthur supposed that it _had_ been a while. The last time he had seen (or rather heard) Matthew was when he was still at the hospital. He'd kind of had a freak out when the Canadian had visited. It was a bit difficult to remember, but he believed that he'd had a rather violent panic attack when Matthew arrived, screaming about how he didn't want anybody near him, or to see him like this.

What was he going to do with his life now? His work had given him a "long term break" but he knew that he would no longer be able to work for them anymore. His boss was a rather strict man, and he had no time to deal with handicapped workers.

Suddenly he realized that it had been several minutes since Matthew had spoke, and he had failed to reply. He could sense Matthew's nervousness, mostly due to the fact of the shifting noises, indicating that he was rubbing at his neck.

"Er...how about we go sit out on the porch? It's a really nice day out for winter time. " Matthew suggested.

"No thank you," Arthur replied evenly. "I'm rather content being inside."

"Oh," Matthew swallowed again. "Well what about going into the living room? I could put on the radio or tv or something...for background noise. It just seems so lonely in here."

"Maybe for you," Arthur responded. "But I like it."

Noise was scary now too, along with the darkness. With noise, it would be more harder to hear. That was partly why he didn't want to go anywhere in public. Mostly it was because he was ashamed though. He knew what people would think when they saw him shuffling and tripping over everything. They would pity him, and he didn't want their damned pity.

Matthew sighed. "Well, how about I make something to eat. I'm in the mood for pancakes, how does that sound?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Arthur answered.

"So you're just going to sit here?" Matthew inquired.

"Mhm," Arthur said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

There was a silence, and once again Matthew sighed. "No, I guess not."

* * *

A week later, Arthur was in the kitchen. He'd pretty much had the whole house mapped out. He knew where all the end tables, chairs, and couches were. He knew how to get to each of the doors, and where each different shampoo was in the shower.

Showing was actually pretty scary now. He couldn't see anything as water pounded mercilessly upon his back, and dripped down from his hair and into his face. Alfred must have understood his new resentment of showers, and often sat on the toilet and chatted with Arthur while the Brit washed himself. It made everything a lot better, because something about Alfred's voice was able to sooth him.

As each day passed, for some odd reason Arthur felt himself longing to leave the house and go somewhere. He was starting to miss _people, _which was weird since he wasn't really much of a people person in the first place. His fear held him back of course. Until one day, that is.

"Please Artie," Alfred practically begged, and Arthur heard the sound of his hands clasping together. "Just for a little walk. It's been so long since you've been out."

"I...I'm not sure," Said Arthur, hesitation evident in his voice.

"You'll be with me the whole time sweetheart. I promise that nothing will happen. We'll walk down the street to the **Antonio's Cafe** get those pastries you love." Alfred bribed. Something about the way he said it made Arthur really start to consider it. Maybe one little trip wouldn't hurt. After all, he knew where that Cafe was, just six or so houses down.

"Well...Alright, I suppose." Arthur whispered in agreement, hoping that he hadn't sealed his death sentence or something.

"Oh Artie," Alfred breathed. "Thank you! I knew you'd say yes. It'll be great, you'll see!"

With that, Alfred made sure his beloved was buttoned safely into his coat, and bundled warmly with a scarf and gloves. Arthur felt Alfred's warm hand close tightly around his own, and then the door opened. For the first time in over a month, he felt the cold fresh air breeze around his face. He inhaled, smelling the fresh sweet snow. It must have been melting because of the sunshine though, because he could hear the drip drop of melted ice falling from the roof and tree branches.

Together, he and Alfred made it down the front porch, down the path, and onto the sidewalk. A few steps down and Arthur's foot hit a patch of ice. He slipped a bit and gasped, but Alfred easily held him up.

"It's okay babe, I won't let you fall." Alfred reassured him, and once again Arthur believed him. Suddenly there was a loud whooshing sound of a fast car passing them, and automatically Arthur gripped his husband's hand tighter. It was odd though, for he heard the car for far longer after it had passed them. It was louder in his right ear, so therefore it must have taken a right turn at the intersection. Eventually the sound faded away.

As they slowly made it down the street, Alfred began chattering about everything. He described various things to Arthur. Old Mr. Kresley was shoveling his front porch, which explained the weird scraping noise Arthur had been hearing. The little Bennett kids in the big white house were making a snowman in the front yard, which explained the distant giggles he heard. There was a jogger on the other side of the street, apparently listening to her ipod. That explained the slapping noise; her feet hitting the pavement.

The more Alfred talked about what was going on around them, the more Arthur began to feel safer. It could almost see exactly what was going on from the way the American talked. It was almost as if Alfred was his eyes.

"Look, we've practically made it. I'm feeling up for hot chocolate along with those pastries, what do you say?" Alfred asked several minutes later, just as he'd finished explaining about the newly painted post office several buildings down from the cafe.

When Alfred opened the door for him, a burst of warm air hit Arthur's face, causing him to realize how cold it was outside. Suddenly so many sounds began to register with him. There was soft chatter coming from the far left corner, indicating that they were sitting near the small table by the window. He also heard a man ordering a large coffee with extra cream and a piece of cheesecake. Antonio responded cheerfully how delicious the cheesecake was, and then told the man the amount it would cost.

Arthur was pulled out of his senses at the gentle tug from Alfred, leading him over to Antonio so that they could order. It really wasn't a busy place, so there wasn't even a line. When Antonio caught sight of them, his eyes popped open in shock but he smiled happily.

"Alfred, Arthur! What a surprise! It's been quite sometime since you last visited, I was beginning to wonder if you'd found a better cafe or something." He greeted them like normal, showing no indication of Arthur's blindness, though he knew of it. All of their friends knew.

"Nah, there's no place better than your cafe 'Tonio!" Alfred replied joyfully. "We came for some hot chocolate and pastries."

"Wonderful! Coming right up!" Antonio told them. "And Arthur, I'm very glad your finally coming outside again. We've all missed you very much."

Normally Arthur probably would have been annoyed to know that people were talking about him, but Antonio had said his sentence with such true sincerity that it was pretty much impossible to get upset. Instead, he felt his face redden a bit and he chuckled.

"It's...it's good to be out."

As he and Alfred sat down at a table drinking hot chocolate and pastries (He didn't spill one drop of food surprisingly), he listened to the low happy Mexican music in the background, the idle chatter of other customers, and the low humming coming from Antonio as he presumably was cleaning tables nearby. This was actually quite nice. He could help but smile a bit, but then frowned when he thought of the bigger obstacles waiting out there for him. Alfred wouldn't always be able to stay by his side twenty four-seven. He wouldn't always have his extra pair of eyes nearby. How was he going to get by? Would he always need to be accompanied by someone whenever he went out, for the rest of his life?

What if somehow Alfred died, leaving Arthur all alone to fend for himself? The thought caused tears to suddenly well up in his eyes, smile turning into a wobbly frown.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Alfred asked worriedly, seeing the heartbroken face of his lover.

Arthur could only shake his head wordlessly, unable to express his fears aloud.

That didn't stop them from eating at him though.

**a/n: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they always inspire me to update! Tell me how you liked this chapter! Sorry it's a tad bit short. The next chapter will be exciting though, so it'll make up for this! Updates may be a bit slower since I started Driver's Ed, which will keep me busier. Anyway, have a good Tuesday night! I know they can be boring, so hopefully this entertained you for a bit!**


End file.
